This invention relates to hauling vehicles with side dump bodies adapted for use with trucks or other means for carrying the bodies. The side dump body is provided with ejector means and means for locking the free swinging side panel.
In the prior art applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,516 discloses a loader bucket designed for use in a front end loader or a backhoe loader, equipped with an ejector comprising two flat plates hingedly connected together and a mechanism for operating the ejector plates. Other side dump vehicle bodies are believed to exist, but neither these other vehicles nor applicant's prior loader bucket disclose the elements of the present invention.